


Art for Death, Love, and Sleep

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, SPN Reversebang, Samurai, Samurai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art for the 2014/2015 SPN reverse bang.</p><p>Castiel has been Lord of the Farlands for two years when people living on his estate begin to die inexplicably. Just when he is growing truly desperate, help arrives in the form of the infamous Winchester brothers. As the death toll continues to rise, Castiel is forced to pin all of his hopes on the Hunters while attempting to quell his growing feelings for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Death, Love, and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icecubey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecubey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Death, Love, and Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251531) by [Icecubey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecubey/pseuds/Icecubey), [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



I was partnered with icecubey_feru who has written a wonderful story that you can read [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3251531).

 

I made two pieces of art for this bang. Here's the first and the original inspiration.

 

And this is the second. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Death, Love, and Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251531) by [Icecubey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecubey/pseuds/Icecubey), [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra)




End file.
